As used herein, a geopolymer resin is an aqueous mixture formed by dissolving selected metal precursors in an alkali solution. Some geopolymer resins are formed by coupled alkali-mediated dissolution and polycondensation reactions of aluminosilicates in an aqueous media. Other geopolymer resins are formed through acid-base reactions, for example, between an acidic phosphate precursor solution and basic metal oxide precursors. A geopolymer is formed by curing a geopolymer resin. Geopolymers are commonly referred to by a variety of terms, including low-temperature aluminosilicate glass, alkali-activated cement, geocement, alkali-bonded ceramic, inorganic polymer concrete, and hydroceramic.